Tblade
by RainOwl
Summary: Tyson. The Angels.Who are they? What's the connection?And what does Biovault have to do with anything?Rewritten with a new prologue!Please reread!TysonxOc
1. Prologue

Rain: First I'd like to dedicate this story to SWEETPEA209 (also DarkAngel030- cool name! -) who never stopped reviewing, even when this account was frozen. I would like to say that I spent that time writing the rest of this story, but I can't- the truth is, I spent most of it sulking. You see one of my favorite stories was reported and torn down, and I got pretty upset. On the other hand, I am now revising this story, making the chapters longer, and it shall be the first I finish (and I plan to finish them all- one at a time).

Disclaimer: KAI! Say the disclaimer!

Kai: Why me! 

Because I didn't do anything to you in this authors note.

Kai: Whatever. Rain of RainOwl does not own me or any of the other characters from Beyblade though she wishes she did so she could wring my neck- HEY!

Rain: What? You turned into a real jerk in the latest series. And they changed Tyson's eye color! WAAAAH!

Rain's Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own T-Blade. And Triton, to, I suppose. Oh, and I don't own the quotes.

(Kai: Why did I have to say a disclaimer if you were going to say one as well!

Rain: No comment. )

* * *

"Words and/or newspaper clippings"

* * *

Sri Ramakrishna 

_Question: Why does God allow evil in the world?_

_Sri Ramakrishna: To thicken the plot. _

* * *

"**MASS DEATH IN TRITON LEAVES DOCTORS BAFFLED!"** _Emmeline Nanien_

"Two days ago in Triton (Russia) over 400 people working at the local Biovault factory dropped dead of no apparent cause. Doctors are still looking into the situation, but so far it seems as if every one of their internal organs shut down all at once, for no reason. Is this some new kind of disease-"

_The newspaper clipping was rather abruptly jerked from the table and tucked back into its folder, while another was removed and spread across the table in place of the first. It was dated a week after the first._

"**Biovault- as good as they seem?"**

_Emmeline Nanien_

"During the customary search of the building where what is nowcommonly referred to as the Triton Graveyard occurred, police were stunned and horrified to discover records of past biological experiments, including some using live human children. As most will know, research involving humans and human DNA is highly regulated by governments all over the world. While police cannot find solid evidence of recent experiments, it is believed that the blank disks and empty files used to contain such evidence.

Biovault is claiming no connection to the experiments, and, indeed, seems to be as shocked as everyone else. How ever, one must wonder how this could have happened in what they have always called, "tightly controlled and maintained environments". One can only hope that the will pay stronger attention to their smaller factories in the future-"

_Once again the article was removed from the table and placed alongside the other in the folder to be replaced by yet another one, this one dated three days after the last._

"**Supernatural in Triton Graveyard?"**

_Emmeline Nanien_

"Startling new evidence has come into light showing that someone, or several someone's may actually have survived in Triton's Graveyard. A woman who was near the building at the time of the deaths claims that she saw six young children walk right out the front gate of the Biovault factory. Seconds later the children seemed to vanish, leaving behind some burn marks, empty files, and 400 dead Biovault employees. We must now all wonder: how did children survive where trained adults' died- and do supernatural beings exist-"

_For the third time the article was tucked away in the folder only to have another one put in its place. This time however, the girl didn't stop to read it, instead standing to put the folder back on a bookshelf and stretching. Out loud she muttered, "I still say that reporter knew too much." And left the room, leaving a single article on the table._

**Reporter killed in freak accident!**

_Jeremy Notn_

"Two days ago reporter Emmeline Nanien was killed in what appeared to be some sort of freak accident . ."

* * *

Rain: Well, there you have it. The new prologue for my first fanfiction. Yeah, I started this thing before I even had an account. (Walks away, sighing dreamily) 

YamiR: R&R please. She needs the support.


	2. Whining and Kai

Rain: And we're back with chapter 1 of version 2 of T-Blade!

Kelly: You mean you're finally rewriting this?

Rain: (Nods vigorously)

Kelly: I must say, it's about time.

Rain: I know, I know. I didn't mean too! Honest! I just have . . . ahh . . . commitment problems! That's it! Commitment problems!

Kelly: You're not getting married, you know.

Rain: Yeah, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the quotes. I do own T-Blade, and I am very proud of that fact.

* * *

/Kai's singular thought/

* * *

Graham Green 

"_...You can't blame the innocent, they are always guiltless. All you can do is control them or eliminate them. Innocence is a kind of insanity."_

* * *

/I don't believe this. How could Mr. Dickinson DO this to us! We blade just fine, thank you very much! Honestly, I don't know what's so special about this new style of blading. And he seemed so happy about it- as if it was supposed to be good news! ARGH/

Yes, it was a sad and almost unknown fact that on the inside, Kai whined worse then Tyson on a bad day. Some, of course, would state that this is impossible; others would nod and point to Naruto on a D-ranked mission muttering, "I knew it was possible...". And all of us who enjoy embarrassing such people as Kai Hiwatari and Sasuke Uchiha nod and smirk muttering the words, "I knew it..." for a completely different reason. But back to the story.

There was a very good reason for Kai's anger, and it had everything to do with what Mr. Dickinson had told them. Here was their conversation as summed up by Kai:

Mr. Dickinson wanted them to stay together as a team.

He'd expected that.

He wanted them to enter another tournament.

Fine.

He wanted them to learn a different kind of blading.

Okay.

He wanted them to combine with another team.

Not a chance!

Though that had been Kai's response, as well as a firm and resounding, "No!" he had somehow been conned into it anyway. They were meeting these girls- Girls! - tomorrow, when they arrived at the hotel. Practically stomping through the lobby he saw a flash of blue streaked with white and had a sudden flash back to what seemed to be a very old memory.

He had just finished the matched but he couldn't bring himself to look at his opponent. How could he have lost to a girl? If his Grandfather found out, he would be furious!

Still staring mulishly at the ground Kai began to reach for when a slight smaller hand got there first and offered it to him. Forcing himself to look into a pair of very light blue eyes he was about to mutter, "thanks," when she spoke first.

"Don't worry, you'll get better- you just need to focus more." She smiled warmly at him and Kai felt himself freeze at her encouraging words. They stayed that way for a couple seconds when the girl looked over his shoulder eyes filled with worry. Turning to look automatically he was caught off guard when someone knocked sharply on the door. Ignoring it for the moment, he turned back to ask what was wrong. She couldn't have gotten in here if she wasn't of the students, and student never got in trouble for being in the training room, even after hours, so what had been wrong with her? He would have asked her himself . . .

Except she was already gone.

Kai jerked himself from the memory, shaking his head to clear it. Quickly walking across the lobby he ignored the stares he was receiving. Stepping into the elevator he pressed the button and leaned against the wall, angry with himself.

Stopping in the middle of the doorway for no apparent reason- hadn't he left the others to get away from the stupidity? Why didn't he start wearing on of those awful yellow shirts and grinning like and idiot while he was at it?

Grabbing his blade from his pocket he stalked into the training room.

He would just have to forget that- that memory, or whatever it was.

* * *

_Rain: Kai's pretty hard on himself, isn't he? And a whiner, too! Ah well. R&R please!_


	3. Speak of the devils

Rain: And it's time for chapter 2 of version 2 of T-Blade! Yay!

Ari: Shut up.

Rain: I'm the authoress. If I shut up, everybody shuts up.

Ari: . . .

Rain: I thought so.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I do own T-Blade. Yay for me!

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

Socrates 

"_If the whole world depends on today's youth, I can't see the world lasting another 100 years."_

* * *

"This is going to be so cool!" exclaimed Max for the 15th time, at least by Kai's count. 

"I know! I can't wait!" Tyson replied gleefully, also for the 15th time.

"You know," muttered Ray, who had stopped finding it amusing the 7th time they said it, "You'd think their attention span would have run out but now." Kenny nodded looking frazzled, but Kai simply smirked. Ray and Kenny's exasperation with the whole deal was the only thing keeping Kai from shutting Tyson and Max up.

Oh, yes. Call it revenge or call it unfair, but either way it's sweet.

Unfortunately Ray's comment rang true, for even as they got closer to the other side of the hotel, Tyson and Max began a new game.

Singing.

"We're gonna get new team mates,

We're gonna get new team mate,

We're gonna get new team mates,"

Kai twitched.

"We're gonna get new team mate,

We're gonna get new team mates,

We're gonna get new team mates,"

Kai growled.

"We're gonna get new team mates,

We're gonna get new team mates,

We're gonna get new team mates,"

Kai told them to shut up.

"We're gonna get new team mates,

We're gonna get-"

Kai had just raised his arm to slap Tyson over the head when a loud thud was heard from the room they were walking towards.

They all stopped.

A second later, voices floated through the open door.

"Is she dead?"

Tyson's eyes widened. Max looked at him curiously.

"No just unconscious." Tyson seemed to do some strange combination of gasping and choking at the same time. "We can't afford to lose any bladers right now. Get her out of here, will you? Just looking at her gives me a head ache."

A couple girls chuckled at this comment, and then soft shuffling sounds were heard followed by a soft thud as a door was shut.

It was Max who finally spoke. "Tyson? Are you alright?"

Kai looked over and blinked slightly at the sight of Tyson staring at the door as if it were both the greatest thing he had ever seen and the spawn of the devil at the same time.

"Tyson?" Max said again, beginning to look worried.

Tyson merely shook his head and walked quickly to the door, pushing it the rest of the way open and walking inside.

Tentatively he called, "Ari?"

"Who else?"

"Arianna Kinomiya of the Blade Ang- OW!"

The Bladebreakers quickly ran after him upon hearing his yell, then stopped short at the sight of Tyson sitting on the ground, clutching his head and glowering at the girl in front of him.

"I see you haven't changed." The blue haired boy said scowling.

The strange girl grinned as she offered him a hand up, and Kai took the time to examine her. Long blue hair with white streaks pulled back in a braid, laughing light blue eyes tucked behind a pair of smoky silver sunglasses with out frames. She was wearing white tennis shoes, jeans with silver-white embroidery and a white tank top with the word "Angel" in jagged letters across the front. She wore a pair of cream gloves with the fingers cut off and a knee length coat of the same color was thrown over the couch behind her.

She smirked at Tyson. "Was I supposed to change?"

Tyson sighed and shook his head sorrowfully. "I had such high hopes for you, too- but you're as sarcastic and obnoxious as ever."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment."

"I know."

At last Kenny broke into this strange conversation. "Hey Tyson?"

Tyson looked at him curiously. "Yeah, Chief?"

Kenny took a deep breath. "Who is she? How do you know her? Is she a member of the team we're supposed to be meeting? Did she hit you? Why did she hit you? Are you hurt? Darnit, Tyson, answer me!" he all but yelled.

Tyson was staring at him in a kind of astonishment, and the girl next to him had begun to smirk. Finally Tyson answered.

"First off, Kenny, it's hard to talk to someone who won't shut up." The Bladebreakers snorted. "But to answer your questions; This is Arianna Kinomiya-"

Thud.

All of the Bladebreakers blinked as Tyson was once again sent to the floor courtesy of Arianna's fist.

Tyson glowered. "Ari! Cut the violence!"

Her smirk widened. "Why cut what works?"

Still glowering, Tyson continued as he stood up. "But she prefers- if you can call it that- to be called Ari. She is the captain of the BladeAngels, the team that I would have to assume we are joining. Yes, she hit me. I should think why she hit me would be obvious. And I was just hit- of course I'm hurt!"

Kenny blinked.

Ari snorted before muttering what sounded suspiciously like, "Liar."

"Did I answer all your questions?" Tyson demanded of Kenny, still rubbing his head.

Kenny was about to nod when Ray interrupted. "No you didn't. You never told us how you know her."

Tyson and Ari- who had chosen to sit back down- stared at him blankly before throwing a nervous glance at each other.

It was Tyson who spoke first. "Ah, well, you see, we're, er,-"

"Cousins." Ari cut in. "Ty and I are cousins."

Tyson threw her an irritated look, though for what Kai couldn't imagine.

Max piped up. "What about your team? The- Angels?"

Tyson turned to look at him and said, "BladeAngels, actually. And they're Ari's team."

Max started to ask another question when Ari spoke first. "Speak of the devils . . ." she began wearily.

Tyson grinned. "And they come to you."

* * *

Rain: R&R please! 


	4. Sharky!

Rain: welcome to chapter 2 of T-Blade version 2!

Chrys: . . .

Rain: what, nothing to say?

Chrys: . . . --

Rain: Fine! Be that way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I do own T-Blade. I don't own the quote

Notes: I've changed the way the girls look- I didn't like what I chose last time.

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

Wess Roberts 

_Destiny is as destiny does. If you believe you have no control, then you have no control._

* * *

Kai looked up and immediately began to examine the girls now coming through the door. The first was a short girl with dark green hair hanging to her chin and was wearing, strangely enough, a pair of dark gray goggles. Other then that, she wore an emerald tank top with the word Angel in jagged gray letters, a dark gray knee skirt, dark gray arm guards that started between her fingers and ended in a point just above her elbow, and green trimmed white tennis shoes. She was also carrying a briefcase. 

Tyson and Ari greeted her as soon as she walked in. "Hey Wiz." He said lightly, where as Ari merely nodded and said, "Kelly."

"Hey Ty, Ari." The girl said, flashing a small smile at them both, before sitting on the floor by the coffee table and immediately pulling a laptop from her brief case.

The next to girls came in together, mainly because the first was dragging the other kicking and screaming. The first girl had black hair with purple streaks in it, her hair pulled back into a spiked ponytail, her brown-gold eyes flashing with mirth. She wore a pair of very faded and slightly torn pair of dark blue jeans, scuffed tennis shoes, dark purple elbow covers like Kelly's, and a black tank top once again with the word Angel written across the top, this time in gold jagged letters. She was also smiling in a knowing way, which told Kai that he was not going to like her.

The second girl- the one being dragged- had startlingly bright white blonde hair with brown tips pulled into pigtails, very light purple eyes, and was wearing a pale yellow tank top with the word Angel in sparkly amber letters, a jean skort, white tennis shoes and gold gloves with the fingers cut off.

"Let me go! Let me go! She'll KILL ME! LET ME GO!" screamed the blonde.

Tyson chuckled. Neither of the girls noticed.

"Ari won't kill you Mary, she still needs you on the team." Replied the other girl calmly, eyes dancing with mischief.

"She's right Mary." Chimed in Tyson, adding, "Hey Chrys. How are you?"

"TY!" both girls cried as one spinning to stare at Tyson with wide eyes. Mary then proceeded to jump on him, hugging him to death, and Chrys began to laugh.

"Hey Ty."

"Ty-Ty! We missed you!" cried Mary happily.

Max snickered. "Ty-Ty?"

Tyson rolled his eyes and Ari smirked. "She gives everyone a nickname, Max- not just me."

Max grinned. "Of course . . . Ty-Ty."

Tyson scowled at him, Mary still hanging off his neck like some kind of gaudy necklace, when a soft snort caught all their attention.

"What?" Asked Kenny.

Wiz looked at them, a slight smile curving her lips. "I wouldn't tease Tyson. No doubt she'll be giving you a nickname as well, as soon as she knows your name."

"Right, I'd forgotten." Ari stepped in suddenly. "Ty-" Tyson glared at her, once again for no apparent reason- "son, you make the introduction."

Tyson immediately started whining. "Why me?"

Ari smiled in a way that said, quite clearly, 'don't try me'. "Because you're the only one who knows both groups well enough to so."

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbled Tyson, sitting down next to her. Strangely, he stared at the door for a moment before he began to speak.

"Well, all of you know Ari, and the girl by the table is Wiz, or rather Kelly, but most people call her Wiz." The girl with the goggles lifted her hand with out looking up or pausing in her typing. Tyson looked down and glowered. "The girl _still _on my lap is RoseMary- but once again, everybody just calls her Mary." The blonde twisted around to look at them, still on Tyson's lap, and said brightly, "Hi!" Tyson sighed in obvious exasperation. Ari snickered. "And the girl by the door is Chrystal, or Chrys." She flashed them an easy smile. "They're the BladeAngels. Ari's the captain."

Kai scowled. Tyson was dragging it out, giving them information they already knew.

Apparently Ari had the same idea, as a moment later she jammed her elbow into his side.

"OUCH! Ari, that hurt!" Ari raised her hand and Tyson winced. "Right, right. The blonde boy is Max Tate," Max grinned, "The cat-boy is Ray Kon," Ray scowled and muttered what sounded suspiciously like, "not a cat." Tyson went on, "The guy with the huge glasses is Kenny, or rather, the Chief," Kenny waved, "And cold boy with the ratty scarf is Kai Hiwatari." Kai sneered at them all, making a mental note to get Tyson for the scarf comment.

"Well," began Ari, "Now that we all know each other, we should be going-"

"Where is she, Ari?" Tyson abruptly broke in, almost desperately, "Why isn't she here?"

Ari smiled slowly, obviously enjoying whatever she was holding over Tyson's head. "Who do you mean, Ty- son?"

"You know very well I mean Terry!" snapped Tyson, furious.

"Oh, Terry . . ."

"Yes, Terry." Tyson near growled. "The fifth member of your team, holder of Raephon, the fire bitbeast, your best friend-"

"And," broke in Ari, smirking widely, "Your-"

SLAM

"SORRY, SORRY! Am I too late?" the girl looked completely windswept and exhausted, her crimson tinted brown hair nearly bursting from the pins holding it out of her face. This girl's eyes were like flame, constantly changing between varying shades of red and orange under her pale white sunglasses. She wore a dark red tank top with Angel in gold letters, ripped blue jeans, and beat up tennis shoes. She also wore a necklace with a pure black crystal on a silver chain, and black gloves with the fingers cut off.

"Terry . . ." Tyson murmured, barely above a whisper, and the girl immediately spun to look at him, eyes wide. "Ty . . .?"

They stared at each other for a few moments (during which Max acted as though they were watching a tennis match, whipping his head back a forth between the two, and Ray resisted the urge to make popcorn) before Kai snapped.

"Are you going to tell us who she is?" he demanded.

Tyson broke their staring contest to look at him. "This is Teresa." He said quietly. Much to Kai's surprise however he didn't add that they could call her Terry.

Teresa nodded absently, her eyes still on Tyson even as Mary slid off his lap and sat by his feet.

This is time it was Mary who had had enough. She looked up at Tyson curiously. "Ty-Ty? Aren't you going to introduce Rie to Sharky and the others?"

Tyson froze before looking at her in a kind of questioning disbelief. "And, ah, who, exactly, is Sharky, Mary?"

She pointed innocently to Kai. Kai twitched and Tyson and Max began to howl with laughter.

"Sharky?" gasped Tyson, "_Kai? **Sharky?**_"

Mary looked at him curiously and nodded.

"Ty?" interrupted Teresa. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah." Tyson said, wiping the tears from his eyes and scooting aside so Teresa could sit down. "Starting with 'Sharky'," Kai growled, "We have Kai Hiwatari, and the blonde is Max Tate, the cat boy is Ray Kon," Ray scowled almost imperceptibly, "and the kid with glasses is Kenny or the Chief."

Teresa nodded and smiled politely, but it was obvious she couldn't care less about them at the moment. Tyson also seemed to have noticed this because he had moved so his hand was brushing hers. He didn't say anything, but the girl relaxed slightly.

Kai had had enough. "Arianna-" he snapped out, but didn't have time to say any more as there was a sudden sharp pain in his head and Tyson's laughter reached his ears.

Kai looked up from his now kneeling position to stare in a kind of disbelief at Ari, who was making her way back to her seat. Tyson was still laughing.

"What was that for?" he demanded of them.

Tyson, still snickering, answered. "You used her full name, idiot."

Kai scowled.

That Evening

Kai made his way purposefully across the room towards the computer genius of the team. He had been getting more and more annoyed all day, possibly because he had been hit twice after that particular incident among other things, and it had boiled over when he realized he knew little to nothing about the BladeAngels and, it now seemed, the now sleeping Tyson.

"Kenny." He barked, causing Kenny to jump and scramble back, as well as grabbing the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"Y-yes Kai?" stammered the boy.

"I want you to run a search on Tyson and the Angels."

Kenny seemed to blink. "Er, right. Dizzy?"

"Yes Chief?"

"Run a search on Tyson and the Angels."

"But . . ."

Kenny looked, at her, puzzled. "But?"

Dizzy sighed. "Never mind. Running search." A second later she spoke again, sounding extremely relieved. "Sorry Chief, no data found."

The four Bladebreakers stared.

"You can't find anything?" Kenny said in disbelief.

Dizzy spoke again, sounding almost cheerful. "Nope, sorry! Anything else?"

Kai spoke before Kenny could. "No."

And turning, he stomped into his room.

* * *

Rain: Tyson and the Angels... sounds like a movie title. Ah well. Review please! 


	5. Exactly

Rain: Hola! Rain here with the latest chapter, chapter 4 of version 2 of T-Blade!

(CD player makes the sound of a crowd cheering.)

Ari: (Kicks it, causing it to snap in two)

Rain: (Scowls) What was that for!

Ari: Do you realize you put Chrys in an Author's note before you introduced her?

Rain: . . . so? It's not like she said anything . . .

Ari: That's not the point! The point is- um- the point is-

Rain: Yeeeeeeeeeess?

Ari: Darnit! You stole my point! I'll kill you! (Starts to chase Rain)

Rain: (Starts to run, forgetting she can just throw Ari out of her note)

Tyson: (Pops in from nowhere, as characters often do around Rain) Rain does not own Beyblade or the quotes, but she does own the Angels, T-blade and Triton. (mutters) Why she likes owning that town I'll never know especially after they .

Speakers: SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

Rain and Ari: TY!

Speakers: SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

Tyson: SORRY!

Speakers: (continues to wail)

* * *

Tyson and Ari

Terry+

"Talking"

* * *

Woody Allen 

_"I was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had smallpox."_

* * *

(Tyson's POV) 

(During the scene with Kai, Kenny, and Dizzy)

Tyson climbed into his bed, lying on top of the covers without so much as a thought a yanking his hat over his eyes. To anyone else it would have seemed like he was a sleep.

He was anything but. Breathing deeply Tyson slipped himself into light meditation, taking the time to regulate his heart rate, breathing, and muscle position so he would feel refreshed when he came out of the trance. He had other things to do tonight, after all.

Finished with the physical world, he relaxed into a much deeper trance, the physical world melting away completely. Almost immediately he was racing along what seemed to be a tunnel of fire and darkness before coming to the end with a pop.

He was in a forest of sorts, sitting by a lake and watching bemusedly as the light played tricks on the water. A second later there was another inaudible pop and a pair of warm arms slipped around his from behind.

Hey Ty, what are you thinking about+

He smiled and turned slightly took look at Terry.

You, of course.

She smiled and buried her face in his neck.

For a few minutes they sat there, each completely spell bound by the other, when Ty finally felt Terry getting ready to ask the question.

He stiffened slightly and did his best to get ready.

Why, Ty? Where did you go+

She needed to know. She'd never forgive him if he didn't tell her, but . . .

She felt his hesitation and yanked herself away from him. Ty spun, trying to explain, to tell her why-

But she was already gone.

Tyson sighed softly as he opened his eyes, back in his bed. He glared briefly at the sunlight invading his room, but it wasn't the sunlight he was really angry with. It was Terry. And himself.

And possibly Ari.

Speaking of . . .

Ty? You up?

Of course I'm up. My room has been invaded by the enemy.

He felt her snort.

If you mean the sunlight, it's 'invaded' every room. Are you packed?

Packed? Packed for what?

To leave, of course. And what did you do to Teresa?

To leave to go where? Why wasn't I told? And you know why Terry is angry with me.

We're going to the manor and you weren't told cause I only convinced 'Sharky' this morning. If you'd get up sooner, you'd have known. And why didn't you explain to her?

She didn't give me the chance. And get up sooner? Are you insane? That would give the light more of an advantage!

Oh, honestly . . . Anyways, get packed.

Right. Where are we going again?

I just told you- the manor!

Ty paused in the middle of pulling his shirt on. The manor? Why the manor?

. . . Sharky is Voltaire's grandson, isn't he?

Yes. You don't think he's going to betray us, do you?

He doesn't know enough to betray us, and I'd prefer to think he wouldn't either way- though it's better to be safe then sorry. But it's bad enough we're all together, the energy signals we must be giving off- I can't imagine. Kai being here is like adding insult to injury.

Because he's still being watched.

Exactly.

* * *

Rain: R&R please! 


	6. Home

Rain: Konnichiwa! Welcome to chapter 5 of version 2 of T-blade! 

Hotaru: Why are you so happy?

Rain: This story is coming out easier then I expected! And I haven't had one bout of writer's block! Isn't that great?

Hotaru: . . . and I should be happy, why? This means that you're not working on my story, remember?

Rain: Of course I remember! But as soon as Owl and I fix the website, I have to start posting your story. (sigh) why did I make that deal with her again?

Hotaru: Because you wanted her to post her manga online, remember?

Rain: . . . shut up. Do the disclaimer.

Hotaru: That's an oxymoron.

Rain: Just do it!

Hotaru: Whatever. Rain doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. She does own T-blade, Triton, the BladeAngels, and whatever else you don't recognize.

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Wiz**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore Quote in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _

"_Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."_

* * *

**So, how does it feel to be home Ty?**

. . . Odd. Ty could feel Terry scoff, even from where he was. It didn't surprise him- she really, _really_ wasn't happy with him. Still, 'odd' was the only way he could think of to describe how it felt to be back at the manor. He felt as though he had been gone a lot longer then two years.

Throwing one of his now common pleading looks to Terry- she still wouldn't talk to him- he found himself watching his team rather bemusedly. All of them- even Kai- was staring at it in rather obvious awe.

Grinning, he couldn't help but tease. "You'll catch flies like that."

The comment was all it took to snap Kai and Ray out of it, though Kenny and Max kept staring.

"Where are we?" Ray demanded.

Tyson's grin widened. "The manor, of course. C'mon- the inside is better."

Grabbing Kenny and Max, he strolled inside casually, the Ray and Kai following. Mary, Wiz, and Chrys followed as well, but Ari grabbed Terry before she could follow suit.

The Captain looked at her coolly. "We need to talk."

Terry swallowed hard.

* * *

"It really is better on the inside." Breathed Max, looking around him. 

Tyson laughed.

"Tyson, have you been before?" asked Kenny curiosly.

Wiz spoke before he could. "Of course he has- he owns half the place, after all."

The Bladebreakers blinked. Tyson scowled.

Thanks ever so. He thought sourly.

**Anytime.**

Even while Ty debated what do about the stares his friends were now giving him, Terry came to his rescue from behind.

"Why don't we show you your rooms?"

Ty turned and gave her a grateful look, which she returned with a calm stare. Not forgiven, then, but she was ready to hear him out.

Smiling inwardly, he said, "I get my old room?"

"Of course." Ari said mildly. Ty wondered what she and Terry had talked about.

"Then I'm going to go get settled in. See you guys later." Ty waved vaguely in their direction and turned to go down a different hallway.

"Wait, Tyson!" exclaimed Max.

Ty looked at him questioningly.

"Isn't your room near ours?" Ty smiled faintly. Apparently Max had gotten used to him being just next door.

"Sorry Maxie, my room's on the other side of the Manor."

"Why do you keep calling this place the Manor?" asked Ray.

"Its full name is the Element Manor. We just call it the Manor for short." Wiz said casually.

"T-the E-element Manor?" stammered Kenny. "Isn't that place supposed to be haunted?"

Ty winced. Terry seemed to share his sentiment.

Looks like our rumors took a bit to well, Ty . . .+

"It's not haunted." Ari snapped. "That was a rumor started by to hooligans a while back. I'm not sure I'm done punishing them for it, either."

"H-hey Terry, wanna help me unpack?" he blurted, wanting to get out of there before Ari made good on her threat.

Apparently Terry had the same idea because she wasted no time in mumbling, "Sure," and racing down the hallway with him.

As soon as they reached his room he flipped on the light, slammed and locked the door, and flung himself on the bed next to her.

For a moment they lay there, breathing deeply in relief, before Terry sat up, bringing up chin to her knees, and looked him strait in the eye.

"Explain."

* * *

That Evening

* * *

Kai poked at his food slightly, rather bored. Max and Mary were talking rapidly (and eating at the same time- quite a feat, eh?) Ray was attempting to have a conversation with Chrys who was ignoring him and listening to Kenny and Wizs' discussion on beyblades. Ari, much like himself, wasn't speaking to anyone. 

It was Ray who noticed first. "Hey, where are Tyson and Terry?"

For some reason, at his comment Mary started giggling, Chrys and Wiz smirked, and Ari sighed.

"Don't worry about them, they're probably just catching up in Tyson's room." Ari said calmly.

"But Tyson never misses a meal." Said Max worriedly.

"They're fine." Ari said firmly. "And girls, if you don't shut up I'll make you train all night." She emphasized her comment by slamming her fork right between the still giggling Mary's fingers.

* * *

They shut up. 

Rain: R&R please!


	7. Tblades, Bitbeasts, and questions

Rain: Yo!

YamiRain: . . . Yo?

Rain: - I'm trying to use a different greeting before each chapter, but I ran out of greetings in other languages.

YamiRain: . . .

Rain: Yami? YAMI! (Silence) Oh well. Anyways, welcome to chapter 6 of version 2 of T-Blade!

YamiRain: . . . why do you always say that?

Rain: (blink, blink) say what?

YamiRain: . . . never mind.

Rain: Um, okay. I don't own Beyblade or the quote. I do own T-Blade, (my) Yami, the Angels, and Triton. On with the story!

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Kelly**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

* * *

_Ellen DeGeners_

"_You have to stay in shape. My grandmother, she started walking five miles a day when she was 60. She's 97 today and we don't know where the h---- she is."_

* * *

Tyson walked quietly down the hall of his rooms, stopping only to knock on the door of the room Terry was staying in. She slipped out as silently as he had, and they both padded out into the rest of the house, dressed all in black to hide their presence from wandering eyes. It didn't really seem necessary however, as the shadows seemed to place themselves exactly where the two needed to stay hidden. 

Slipping past Max's room on ghost's feet they went down stairs. Once down there, however, they went to the left. Why left? You might ask. There's nothing on the left. At least, as far as the Bladebreakers knew. Actually, there was something on the left. A room. A series of rooms, really. They moved without speaking through a door hidden behind one of those big, old- fashioned tapestries.

Once inside they both parted ways, Terry going into the door immediately on the left, Tyson, however, continued on down the hall until he reached the a black door at the end of the hall. Opening it, his face was bathed in the lights from the computers all along the walls.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice barely whisper, but it seemed to carry around the room.

"Well . . ."

* * *

Kai walked inside from his morning training at six 'o clock, not expecting to see anyone. That was why he was using the time to explore. Walking over to the right side of the steps, he opened the first door he saw without really thinking about it. He was immediately blasted with loud, upbeat music and the yelp of Mary as she fell off the bars she was hanging from at the sight of him.

Kai took in the room around him, trying to keep the surprise off his face. The room was huge- it had to run all the way down one side of the Manor, at least. The bars Mary had fallen off of were actually monkey bars that went all the way around the room, hanging from the ceiling. Teresa was also hanging from the monkey bars as was Chrys, but neither looked as if they would be on for long considering the way they were shaking from the effort it took not to laugh.

Tyson was currently sitting on the table in front of Wiz, who was obviously making modifications to his blade. And Ari was turning of the music that had been blasting from a huge surround sound system on the far wall.

Kai glowered at them- but they didn't seem fazed.

"Sorry about that." Ari threw over shoulder as she walked over to Mary. "And if you two fall off you are going to be in so much trouble . . ." she growled to the still laughing girls, who promptly shut up.

"How," demanded Kai, "did you get Tyson out of bed this early in the morning?"

"I have my ways." Ari said coolly, smirking.

Like clockwork, as soon as she spoke Tyson looked up briefly, glared at her, and went back to talking to Wiz. As Ari turned back Mary, he silently tuned into what Tyson was saying.

"I don't know if the guys will go for it, they're all used to Kenny modifying their blades." Tyson frowned as he spoke.

"Well, they can't blade with there regular blades. Maybe I should just make them all knew T-blades?" Wiz replied, typing away on her laptop. It was only then that Kai noticed that, instead of just modifying Tyson's blade, she was actually switching some of it's parts with a black blade on the counter, make Tyson's blade an interesting combination of Black and silver. He also noted that every time she switched a piece she felt the need to type on her laptop.

Tyson was already talking again. "You should probably talk to Chief on this one, I'm not an expert on blades."

"Hmm. Dragoon or Kira?" Wiz asked, face seemingly expressionless, though it was hard to tell with the goggles.

"Both. I'll do it later." Tyson said, and she nodded handing him his new blade and two bit-chips. One he recognized as Dragoon, but the other appeared to be a black Phoenix. (No, not black Dranzer.)

Then Tyson noticed him. "Hey Kai! What's up?"

"Hn." Kai responded automatically.

"Ty-son!" Ari yelled out of the blue, causing Tyson to jump and emit what he would later deny as a squeak.

"What's your problem?" Tyson snapped, glaring at her.

She ignored his comment. "I don't care if you're not on my team anymore, ten laps around the monkey bars, now."

Tyson rolled his eyes, snapped to attention and saluted. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

His actions seemed to be the last straw for Teresa as she immediately burst out laughing, and fell off the monkey bars, directly into Tyson's arms.

"Thanks Ty-son." She said, still giggling and hopping out of his lap.

"No problem." Tyson said, as they both climbed up onto the bars, Tyson promptly taking off faster then Kai thought someone who ate that much should be able to, Teresa following suit.

A second later Kai understood why Mary had fallen off the bars when he opened the doors as a loud ringing sound filled the room, Max's sleepy voice on its heels. "What's going on?"

"That's a very good question." Ray said dryly as Kai turned to look at the rest of the Bladebreakers.

Max, who was now fully awake, stared at where Tyson was swinging himself around the room like a monkey, Teresa attempting to keep up. "What are they doing?"

"Training. They've already done laps around the house so now they're doing this." Ari said shortly.

Kenny looked at her blankly. "Why is Tyson training with you?"

"Because I told him to." Ari replied, irritated.

"And you did that because . . .?" Kenny questioned.

"Because." Ari growled. "And I think Kelly wants to talk to you guys."

"Why?" Max spoke up, confused.

"Why don't you ask her?" snapped Ari, smiling sardonically.

"Okay." Max responded obliviously, turning to Wiz. "Why do you want to talk to us?"

"It's about your blades." She said calmly, and Kenny perked up, sitting beside her.

"What about them?"

"Well, they won't work properly for T-blading. You'd lose every time, even if you weren't disqualified."

Kenny looked distinctly unhappy at this news. "Why?"

"Well . . . you know what, I'll show just you. Ari!" Wiz muttered, yelling the last word, and turning to look at the girl who had been supervising the other Angels and Tyson. Now she turned to them, looking at Wiz.

"Can I borrow your blade?" Ari seemed to consider, then nodded tossing a red and silver blade at them.

Wiz caught it one handed and turned back to them. "This is Lucious, Ari's blade."

"What kind of bit-beast is this?" asked Max, as they all looked at it, and Kai had to admit he was glad Max had asked about the pure white Dragon, because if he hadn't, Kai would have had to.

"He's a light bit-beast, and behind him," she pointed to the blue Phoenix, "is Indira, an Ice Phoenix. But that's not why I borrowed Ari's blade. Can I borrow one of your blades?" Max blinked and handed her his blade.

"Thanks, Max. Now, do you see the difference in the build of the blades?" Kai glanced at it only seeing minor differences, before looking at Kenny. You could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, it's lighter, but that's probably a personal choice. The attack ring is different, and its base is odd . . ." Kenny slowly.

For the first time since they had met her, Wiz smiled. "A true Beyblade builder. I'm impressed. The fact that is lighter is mostly personal choice, you're right, but T-Blades also have a tendency to be lighter for better maneuverability. The attack ring IS different, your right, but that's not a T-Blade thing, that's an Angel thing. I built them myself, and no one outside our team has one. Except, of course, for Tyson." Her smiled turned wry. "The exception to every rule. Now, the base . . ." she reached forward and flipped Ari's blade over, revealing one of the oddest base's they had ever seen. At the very bottom was a point almost like the tip of a pencil, projecting half a centimeter from what appeared to be a metal cross with a circle around it attached to the blade.

"The base is why it is so hard for a lot of people to learn to T-blade." She informed them. "Also, in normal blading, you can win with power alone." She lifted a hand to silence their protests. "You can. I've watched you blade, and even you guys do it quite often. You don't even realize it. But you _cannot_ do that in T-Blading. Power is important, but maneuverability is the most important thing to master. Otherwise you'll end up attacking your own Team mates."

"What do you mean?" asked Max, confused.

"We'll show you." They turned, and were surprised to find that they were all off the bars and watching them.

Abruptly Ari turned to face her team and Tyson. "Tyson and me against Mary and Chrys."

"That's not fair!" Chrys and Mary yelled simultaneously.

"Sure it is." Tyson said easily, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You forget, I haven't T-bladed in years. I'm out of shape."

"Like it matters." Chorused the girls as they walked towards a huge dish, much bigger then the ones they were used to.

"Hey, wait a second. Tyson, you can T-Blade?" asked Kenny, glancing between the four.

"Of course I can." Tyson replied casually.

* * *

Rain: This chapter was the easiest so far- I didn't have to change much. R&R please! 


	8. Lucious and Kira

Rain: um . . . um . . .

Hotaru: Alright, what's wrong now!

Rain: I can't think of a way to start the chapter! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Hotaru: . . . dear god I was created by an imbecile.

Rain: (stops crying and stares at Hotaru) Taru-chan, you're not allowed to talk to god.

Hotaru: (frowns) why not?

Rain: (looks at her patiently) Because god doesn't exist in my story with you. You have deities, instead.

Hotaru: . . . oh.

Rain: I do not own Beyblade or the quote. I do own T-Blade, the Angels, and Triton.

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Kelly**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

* * *

_Murphy's Law_

_The buddy system is essential to your survival; it gives the enemy somebody else to shoot at._

* * *

"What do you mean, of course you can?" demanded Kai, scowling again. 

Tyson looked at him, puzzled. "I mean, of course I can. I lived with these guys for a long time, and they are the world champions . . ."

"How come we didn't know that?" asked Max, looking hurt.

"That they're the world champions?" Tyson asked.

Max frowned fiercely at him. "That you lived with them before!"

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we are going to give you a demonstration of T-blading right now. Not to mention I need to assess just how far Ty-son's skills have deteriorated." Ari said, dragging Tyson the rest of the way to the dish.

"Of course, Ari." Tyson said, rolling his eyes and moving so that he was opposite her across the dish.

"Hey, wait! I thought Tyson and Ari were on the same team!" Max exclaimed.

"They are." Said Kelly, as Mary and Crystal moved opposite sides of the dish as well, so that there was one person on every side.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Argued Max.

"Just watch." Ordered Ari as the four of them slid their blades onto their launchers and got into the 'ready' position.

"3! 2! 1! Let it RIP!" yelled Teresa and the four launched their blades.

"At least that hasn't changed." Murmured Ray, then made a strangled sound as Tyson and Ari's blades were launched directly at each other, their blades waiting until they were a millimeter away before glide around each smoothly for two spins before they separated and attacked both of their opponents blades simultaneously. Mary and Chrys had done the same thing, though they were much less coordinated then the other two. During this entire time not one person in the room said a word. The bladers didn't even call out commands to their blades.

Abruptly Tyson and Ari's blades switched places, moving faster then the eye could see. To the Bladebreaker's shock Mary and Crystal's blades were falling apart.

"How . . .?" breathed Max.

"Kira!"

"Lucious!"

Yelled Ari and Tyson suddenly, perfectly in time.

"Oh no." Moaned Mary.

Ari's blade glowed white and Tyson's blade glowed black as their blades began to swirl around each other, light and dark merging to create . . .

"Chaos attack!" Shouted Ari and Tyson.

The swirl of Chaos rose up in a tornado around the dish like it was one of Dragoon's storms, except everything Chaos touched disintegrated on contact.

Mary and Crystal called their blades back just in time and then backed away from the dish slightly.

Tyson and Ari also recalled their blades, but Ari ignored the disintegrated dish in favor of screaming at her teammates.

"What's wrong with you guys! You were totally out of time! You didn't even fight back!" She was absolutely furious.

Tyson quietly placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Ari, we forgot to limit Kira and Lucious."

"What are you talking about!" the girl snapped.

Tyson wordlessly pointed at the non-existent dish.

"Oh . . ." Ari said whispered.

Suddenly Kai turned furious eyes on Tyson. "If you had another bitbeast why didn't you ever use her during the tournament!"

Tyson completely ignored him. Instead, he pulled Teresa aside, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began talking to her in a low undertone.

Ari pulled Mary and Chrys aside and did the same thing, leaving the Bladebreaker's to stare after them.

Somebody behind them cleared their throat.

The four spun to blink at Wiz who looked at them bemusedly, computer once more in her lap, beyblade parts (that definitely hadn't been there before) spread all over the table behind her.

"Are we going to get started or what?" she asked.

Tyson and the others exchanged guilty looks and walked over, the other following.

* * *

Rain: Wow, that was fast! R & R please! 


	9. Door bells and head aches

Rain: Salutations!

Mary: Salutations?

Rain: My latest way to say hello! Welcome to chapter 8 of version 2 of T-Blade! Next comes the new stuff!

Mary: YAY!

Rain: (Blink, blink) you're . . . happy?

Mary: Of course!

Rain: (Blink, blink) right. I don't own Beyblade or the quotes. I do own T-Blade, the Angels, and Triton.

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Kelly**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

/Kai's thoughts/

* * *

Bill Watterson 

_TEACHER: Explain Newton's First Law of Motion in your own words._

_CALVIN: Yakka foob mog. Grug pubbawup zink wattoom gazork. Chumble spuzz._

* * *

Ty rubbed his forehead as Ray and Max once again attempted to learn to T-blade together. Even from here he could feel Mary and Chrys's sympathy, Wiz's amusement, and Ari's growing exasperation. 

Looking over, he once again met Terry's gaze as she smiled sardonically. Ty could understand Ari and Kelly's reactions, of course- you could tell just by looking at them that Max and Ray thought this ought to be easy, and as such, they weren't doing their best.

What do you think, Ty- how long until they're doing laps courtesy of the wicked witch of the light+

Ty fought the urge to laugh out loud. I'd give them five to ten minutes, depending on whether or not they shape up. They really are better bladers then this; I don't what they're thinking. And when did she become the wicked witch of the light?

I know they're good bladers, Ty. We all watched the world tournament as soon as we found out you were in it.+

Here Terry turned and smiled at him, and Tyson felt the old rush of love for her.

He smiled softly in return.

As for Ari being the wicked witch of the light-+

DING DONG DENGDYUNG

Ty blinked. He barely heard Kenny's shout- "What was that!" over the clatter of voices both in and out of his head.

&What's going on!&

"I don't know, you're the genius!"

-Who uses the door bell at the manor!-

"Don't treat him like that!"

Better yet, who knows about the manor that isn't in this room+

"Have you ever heard anything like that?"

&Since when does the manor HAVE a door bell!&

"You're all idiots, it was obviously the door bell."

It's always had a door bell, you idiot- it's just that nobody uses it+

"Why would a place like this have a door bell!"

&Don't call me an idiot! We have the same IQ, idiot!&

"Most houses do- now shut up!"

**Both of you, just shut up!**

"No need to be rude!"

Don't tell us to shut up, you're not the boss+

"SHUT UP!" Ty and Ari shouted simultaneously, yelling both mentally and physically.

Thank you, Ty.

No problem.

"Now," Ari began, "to answer your questions, yes that was the door bell, none of you are particularly stupid, and yes, our door bell sounds ridiculous, probably from the lack of use. Now, Teresa, will you get the door please? And Ty, take some aspirin, you look like you need it. Everybody else, get out of my sight."

Teresa took off at a light pace (though not until she kissed Ty on the cheek, to everyone's amusement) to figure out where, exactly, the front door was, because she was fairly certain that it had never been used, either.

Max and Ray went with Mary and Chrys to the rec' room, partially to spend time with the two girls, and partially to spend time away from Ari.

Tyson vanished out the door after flashing grateful look at Ari, who merely smiled in return, and Kenny followed Wiz out, shooting question after question at her about T-blading, which she seemed flattered by.

In the end, the only two people left in the training were Kai and Ari, who merely glanced at each other before beginning to train.

(Kai's POV- mostly)

Kai wasn't exactly sure what to do. When it came right down to it, this was the first time he had had initiate a conversation in years, and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it, especially as she seemed to irritated right now, making him strangely nervous.

/Is this how people felt trying to talk to me? If so, Tyson must be amazingly stubborn./

Finally Kai decided on a topic that he at least had the right to ask about.

"So what were they doing wrong?"

She half-turned to him. "Hmm?"

"Ray and Max." He clarified. "What were they doing wrong?"

Ari scowled slightly, shoving her bangs out of hers eyes with gloved hands. "They weren't concentrating, or even trying to concentrate. T-blades are pretty much unmanageable unless you concentrate to your fullest extent and have a strong connection to your bit beast. I'd had hoped," she added, turning back to the dish, "that training for the world championships would have taught you all that lesson."

Both irritated and interested in her words Kai recalled his blade and walked around until he was on the other side of her dish. "Why don't you try teaching me, then?"

Ari smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the house Ty jerked up from where he had been attempting to sleep, clutching his heart, fear filling his eyes. 

**TERESA!**

* * *

Rain: And there you have it! All of my chapters to date fixed up. I'll try to get the next few chapters out soon- R&R please! 


	10. Memories and glowinthedark stars

Rain: Bon jour!

Max: Uh, hi.

Rain: . . . well that was certainly an interesting first sentence. Anyway, welcome to chapter 9 of version 2 of T-Blade!

Max: . . . yay?

Rain: What's up with all the questions? And are you copying Mary?

Max: no, why?

Rain: Never mind. Just say the disclaimer.

Max: 'Kay. Rain of Rain Owl doesn't own Beyblade or the quotes. She does own T-blade, the Angels, and Triton, however.

* * *

**IMORTANT NOTE!**

If you have not reread the entire story, please do so before continuing. The story is much better, and I changed a few things around, and I added a new prologue (in case you didn't read the summary) so I would prefer it if you reread, though I guess it isn't absolutely necessary. Thank you.

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Wiz**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

/Kai's thoughts/

* * *

**Albert Einstein**

"_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."_

* * *

(While Ari and Kai were talking) 

Ty sighed softly as he fumbled in one of the cabinets in his black tiled bathroom. He really did have a bad headache, one that had been building all day and- pun not intended- had come to a head during the doorbell incident.

Finally finding what he was looking for, he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed some water, reclining against the counter. He glanced around the large bathroom and chuckled, head ache receding. Mary's comment on the room- "Can't you have one area of your private rooms that ISN'T dark?"- certainly held true.

Shaking his head and decidedly ignoring the faint feeling of dread that had apparently been hiding behind his headache he strolled back into his room. His room was a combination of blacks and dark blues, with heavy curtains over the castle like windows to keep out the dreaded sunlight, a thick blue carpet and black bed coverings. On the opposite wall of his four poster bed was a mahogany armoire, inside of which Tyson new a large TV with the cables he would need to hook his laptop up to it, a DVD player, a stereo system, and many, many CD's and DVD's. Ty had stashed his laptop under his bed as soon as he got there. If you included the satellite receiver under the TV and their 'back doors' already installed in most of the governments of the world; Ty could pretty much run an army with out getting out of bed.

Throwing himself on the bed Ty rolled over and his eyes immediately caught on the glow-in-the-dark star stuck to his ceiling, and smiled in spite of himself. He vividly remembered how it had gotten there.

(FLASH BACK)

Ty stumbled into his room having already given the order that would turn the light, and collapsed on his bed. He didn't think he'd be moving for week. Ari could deal- he'd just lock the door. Honestly, was she trying to kill him?

"Code, Dark Phoenix. Order, Lights out." He mumbled and prepared to go to sleep when he realized that the lights hadn't obeyed his command. He sighed and forced himself to open his eyes- Wiz would throw a fit if it was broken again- the he froze. Millions of tiny glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck to everything in his room. It didn't take him long to figure out who had done it, and when he did, he did the only thing he could think of.

TERRY! I'll get you for this!

(FLASH FORWARD)

Needless to say Ty had found the energy to chase Terry a good three times around the manor before he pinned her and yelled until his lungs hurt. Then she kissed him and all was forgiven and forgotten . . . after he extracted a promise from her that she would remove all of the stars. When he discovered she had left that one up there, he had briefly debated making her take it down or taking it down himself- but in the end he just left it.

That had been one of his last few days at the manor, before he left to stay with the man he now referred to his Grandfather, for all that they had no relation at all. The memory also had a bitter edge to it when he remembered leaving.

It had been necessary, of course. As he had explained to Terry, when Kai had broken a way from Biovault and the Abbey he had lost his memory of- of what happened. In his weakened state it was all too easy for Voltaire (slimy git) to work things to his advantage and get Black Dranzer (stupid knock off) into his hands. When that time came either Ty or Ari had to be there to limit Black Dranzer (gods he hated that bitbeast) and hopefully save Kai. Ari couldn't go- she would have brought back to many memories while Kai was still recovering- and they had both agreed it was better not to tell the Angels, lest they became paranoid. So Ty had slipped out of the Manor, cutting off most of his powers, including telepathy- it wouldn't help things if Biovault caught his energy signals and realized they were still alive- and gone to visit the area where he knew Kai was, with out saying good bye.

Terry had slapped him for that.

Relaxing completely at the thought of his bonded he smiled, only to jerk up in horror at the emotions running down their link like fire-

_**FearangerpainconfusionfearangerfearfearFEAR-**_

And then she was gone, and she was gone, and she COULDN'T be gone, it wasn't possible, and she was gone and oh god, they would PAY-

**TERESA!**

* * *

The reaction to Ty's mental shout was immediate. Mary's powers jerked from her control and she blew up the pin ball machine she had been playing with, and both she and Chrys knocked over Max and Ray in their attempt to get out of the room. Wiz sent several partial beyblades as well as both laptops to the floor in her scramble, earning a shriek from Kenny but surprisingly no comment from Dizzy as she raced out of the room. Kai was ignored completely as Ari raced to her brother, terrified. 

They didn't even try to communicate, physically or mentally as they all concentrated on one goal; stopping Ty from doing whatever he was thinking about doing.

After all, the last time he sounded like that 400 people died . . .

* * *

Rain: Sort of a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. R&R please! 


	11. Biovault

Rain: (Sighs) And once again I lack a new way to say hello. Honestly- so many languages, so few I know . . .

Wiz: . . . you know that makes no sense, right?

Rain: Of course I know- I wrote it. Anyway, welcome to chapter 11! I hope you enjoy.

Wiz: Rain does not own Beyblade or its quotes, but she does own T-Blade, the Angels, and Triton. Why do you keep reminding them you own us?

Rain: 'Cause I'm thinking about using you guys again. You're all actually really good characters in your own right, and I can't quite portray that in this story. Of course, in the other stories you wouldn't be bladers- you'd be something else.

Wiz: . . . right.

Rain: On with the story!

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Wiz**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

/Kai's thoughts/

* * *

M. Adducci 

"_Truth, justice, honor...none of that's worth ----. What matters is people, and people aren't honest or just or honorable. They're petty and they're angry and they're afraid, and all anyone really wants, deep down, is to be wanted. And what's truth to that?"_

* * *

"TY!" yelled Ari, banging on his door. "Ty, open this door this instance!" 

There was no response.

"Ty!" she yelled again.

**Ari, he's in there, and he's locked the door with the shadows. You'll need to reverse it to get us in.**

Thanks Wiz. Ari sent back to the other girl, dropping to her knees in front of the door and placing both hands on the lock.

**Hurry,** Wiz thought at her captain. **He's getting ready to leave.**

Ari nodded grimly. Chrys, Mary, do a physical search for Teresa.

In spite of their fears, both girls blinked.

&Why a physical search?&

Because I've already done a mental one, and I can't find her. Go!

Both girls raced down the hall, flying past the bewildered Bladebreakers.

"What's going on!" demanded Kai when they finally reached the two remaining girls.

Ari and Wiz both ignored him, Wiz in favor of staring at the door as though she could see right through it and Ari . . .

All of them stared in disbelief at the sight of the light forming at Ari's fingertips. Never once glancing at them she focused her oddly glazed eyes on her hands, watching the light grow.

"Ari!" Wiz suddenly snapped. "He's leaving!"

Ari cursed and removed her hands- the white light never fading- only to slam them back down on the lock, causing it to explode under her touch. The instant the lock was gone Ari was one her feet, shoving the door and racing in, Wiz at her heels.

"Ty!" Wiz yelled and Ari cursed. Tyson was no where to be seen. On his bed was an open laptop with long cords attaching it to the TV. On the screen of the TV were three separate windows, one filled with data streams, another with what seemed to be a diagram filled with red, white, and green swirls on a black back round, and the last appeared to be a freeze frame of Teresa bound and gagged in a room somewhere.

"What happened to her?" demanded Ray from his position next to the gaping Max.

Ari looked at them blankly as though just realizing they were in the room.

Wiz however merely sat down in front of Tyson's laptop, uttering one word.

"Biovault."

* * *

Tyson appeared in Triton from seemingly nowhere, though in actuality he had been using the shadows as a means of travel. Striding directly through the small town he ignored the strange looks his attire was getting him. He was focused on only one thing. Getting Terry back. 

More then one person blinked when he vaulted gracefully over the gate to the run down Biovault facility, ignoring the 'contaminated area- keep out' signs. Nothing in there could harm him.

Striding towards the door he shoved the shadows into it, blowing the door off its hinges.

Once inside he melted into the shadows once again. Terry hadn't woken yet, so it looked like he'd be doing this the old fashioned way.

* * *

Rain: I know, really short chapter, even for me. Sorry. Small writer's block- I'll work on getting over it. R&R please! 


	12. Memories

Rain: Olleh!

Kai: What?

Rain: Olleh is 'hello' backwards.

Kai: . . . I see.

Rain: No you don't. But that's yako!

Kai: what?

Rain: Never mind. Just say the disclaimer.

Kai: Rain doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. She does own T-Blade, the angels, Triton, and Emmeline. Who's Emmeline?

Rain: The newspaper reporter in the prologue. I like her name.

Kai: Ah.

Rain: No htiw eht retpahc!

Kai: Huh?

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Wiz**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

/Kai's thoughts/

* * *

He blinked away the sweat in his eyes as he studied the girl. She was a pretty thing; he'd get a good price for her if the employer didn't show. He smirked and took a drag on his cigarette. Yeah, this was a good deal, no matter how it played out. 

"Hey, Mike!"

Mike rolled his eyes and looked at the goon next to him, annoyed. If he hadn't been told to bring extra muscle he never would have hired the idiot. Why they though he'd need extra muscle for this shrimp of a girl made no sense to him- she hadn't even put up much of a fight before they got the mask on her.

"Mike!" He grimaced and turned completely. "What is it Jake?"

"Can I take a break? I wanna drink." He rolled his eyes again.

"No, Jake." He said sarcastically. "I need you here for when she wakes up and starts throwing fire."

Jake looked at him blankly.

He cast a despairing glance at the heavens. "Get out of here."

That phrase he understood. "Hey, thanks man!"

"Yeah, yeah." Muttering about nuisances and idiots he sat back down and went back to staring at the girl, hearing the door open. Was it just him, or had she just moved?

A draft hit him.

"Jake, shut the door." He commanded without turning around. It must have been a trick of the light- she was still sleeping like a log.

No movement.

"Jake, shut the freakin' door."

Once again, no one responded.

Cursing he stood up and turned around, just in time to catch Jake as the huge man fell. Scowling he sank to his knees and shook the man. "Jake! What the-?"

He froze. Jake's eyes stared up at him blankly from his white face. Her jerked his head up and looked in horror at the boy- man- shadow- person- was it human? He couldn't tell- in the doorway. Finally the shadows melted away leaving behind the coldest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Sorry," the boy said softly- and he was a boy, though how someone his age came by eyes like those, Mike would never know- "Jake isn't here right now."

And the last thing he saw was the boy stepping around them and out of his vision as something hot engulfed him completely. His last thought was 'Oh look- she really does throw fire.'

And everything went black.

* * *

-Have you found anything, Mary?- 

&Nothing.&

Chrys sighed running a hand through her hair. They'd been searching for nearly 10 minutes now, ten minutes that had taken far too long. She didn't blink when she felt Ari's emotions spiral out of control, to busy maintaining a firm grip on her own.

It was always like this. One of them got hurt or injured, another's emotions started going haywire because of it, and then the whole team fell. That's why she always told people that their team had a delicate balance.

The scenario of not being able to find one of them was all too familiar, however. It used to happen all the time.

Sigh again she allowed the old memory to play through her mind.

**FLASH BACK**

_Project 03 pouted at the door of the confinement room. The confinement room was always utterly boring- gray walls, gray door, gray floor, gray cot (you couldn't even bounce on it!), gray clothes, gray light . . . Honestly, were they trying to bore her to death?_

_P03 found their idea of 'confinement' amusing, in a way. She could out of here any time she liked; but the confinement room was always better then the check up. In a way, it was also better then their bedrooms- music was always playing in the bedrooms, making it impossible to hear about the outside._

_She LOVED hearing about the outside. Some of the Watchers would talk about parks and schools, and children with pretty names like Jenny and Rose. Then they would start talking about the kids' achievements, like prizes they had won and scores they had gotten on tests, and P03 would stop listening. Hearing about what the other kids did always made her unhappy, because she knew she would never get to do stuff like that. She knew because they had said so, outside this door. And they knew everything._

_Today however no one was talking about the kids. In fact, they were talking so quietly P03 almost didn't hear them._

_Almost._

_"So they're going to try to kill one of them?"_

_"For gods' sake John, don't talk about it like that! You make us sound like murderers. They aren't even human."_

_"Sorry, sorry. Are they really though?"_

_P03 tilted her head to the side. What were they talking about?_

_"Yes. They're going to, er, attempt it on Project 02."_

_P03's eyes went wide. She wasn't stupid- none of them were- and you didn't have to be a genius to figure out was going on. They were going to kill P02!_

_She couldn't get out herself- then they'd know about her hearing, and Light said to make sure not to tell them- so her only hope was that Light or Dark were in a position to help P02._

_Taking a deep breath- using telepathy always gave the projects headaches- she called out to them._

_-Light, Dark, help!-_

**FLASH FORWARD**

That had been the beginning. After that it was a race of time to get Mary, P02 out in time, and the rest of them out with her. They had just been lucky that Ari and Ty had had plans for this sort of emergency.

**FLASH BACK**

_P03 looked up as Dark snuck into their room, his long blue hair nearly catching in the door._

_P01 sat up next to her. "Dark!" they exclaimed together. Dark brought a finger to his lips and smiled, walking over and speaking quietly._

_"We have to hurry. P04 and Light are getting P02, and we need to meet them by the front door."_

_Both girls blinked. "There's a front door here?" P01 asked even as the stood up and took one of Dark's hands._

_Dark grinned. "Yep. Light and I discovered it a while back."_

_Not for the first time, P03 found herself jealous of Light and Dark. The watchers had no idea that either of them existed, much less lived right under their noses. Pushing that aside, she finally asked the question she had been dying to when Light and Dark had first started racing around, getting things ready to keep them from killing P02._

_"Dark, what are we doing?"_

_Dark's smiled turned almost feral. " We're breaking out."_

_And before she could ask another word he yanked them both into the darkness._

**FLASH FORWARD**

Of course, later they found out that Ty and Ari had completely wiped out the security system, knocked out the guard dogs (and a lot of the guards, just for kicks), as well as getting in contact with a man on the outside. He was also fighting Biovault.

**FLASH BACK**

_They were jogging along one of the buildings endless hallways (gray yet again- what was it with these people and the color gray?) and for once P03 was grateful for the rigorous physical training the watchers put them through daily._

_P01 had other things on her mind. "Dark?"_

_The boy looked at the girl warmly, and P03 felt slightly put out at the strength of their bond. "Yes?"_

_"Once we get out of here, where will we go?"_

_P03 nearly drew up short at the question. She hadn't even considered that._

_Dark merely smiled lovingly. "We've already taken care of it. A couple months back Light heard one of the scientists talking about a man working against Biovault- Biovault is the name of the corporation that owns this building. Anyway, we did some digging, and about two weeks ago we finally made contact with Mr. Dickenson. When he found out how you guys were being treated he wanted to send people in here himself, but we convinced him to just have somebody waiting to get us out of here."_

_How do you do 'some digging' on the outside when you can't leave the building? P03 thought bitterly, then immediately pushed the thought back forcefully. Light and Dark weren't trapped here, and never had been; in fact, she wasn't entirely sure of why they stayed. They didn't really talk about themselves much._

_She bet it had something to do with P01, however._

**FLASH FOREWARD**

She had been right. Though her powers had been to underdeveloped at the time for her to sense it (stupid biovault scientists) Ty and Teresa, or rather, Dark and Fire were soulmates. There powers were a constant worry to all of them- only Ari and Ty really knew how they worked, and they refused to tell.

Brats.

All she knew was that to her the air was practically a living being, her friend, her sibling, and seemingly a part of her.

**Wind, Earth.**

Wiz's voice suddenly filled their minds and the fact that she had used their proper names caused them to straiten up and listen.

**Biovault has taken Fire. We don't know where she is, but Dark does, and he left before we could get to him.**

Chrys and Mary simultaneously started cursing causing someone behind the to choke. She whirled around and blinked up into Ray's face. Before she could say anything, however, Wiz started to speak again.

**Light wants you two to take them and go find Mr. Dickenson. She also says to move fast and worry about the consequences later.**

Mary and Chrys exchanged looks. If Light was telling them to disregard the consequences of using their powers then things were worse then they had initially thought.

&Why isn't Light telling us this?& demanded Mary while ignoring Max's attempts to catch her attention.

**She's busy.** snapped Wiz. **Now hurry up!**

And as she broke the link they both finally turned to Ray and Max.

* * *

Rain: (Blinks) Wow, that was a long chapter.

Kai: It wasn't that long. I wasn't even in it.

Rain: It was long for me, idiot, and you'll be in the next one.

Kai: Whatever.

Rain: Also, did I do something wrong last chapter? Nobody reviewed!

Kai: (smirks) you're just a crappy writer.

Rain: (Cries)

Yami Rain: Please review, and she'll try to have the next chapter out soon. (Knocks Kai out and carries the still crying Rain out of the room)

Tyson: (sweatdrops) sorry about that. She's been rather emotional lately.


	13. No Time

Rain: Welcome.

Ray: Welcome?

Rain: Just trying to think of a new way to open the chapter. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing Genna! You made me feel a lot better. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Ray: Rain doesn't own beyblade. She does own T-Blade, the Angels, Emmeline Vance, and Triton. What's the big deal about Triton, anyway?

Rain: Ray, if I said anything, I'd set off the spoiler alarm. Sorry.

Tyson: On with the story!

Rain: How'd you get in here!

Tyson: Keys, how else?

Ray: You have an electronic security system and you're still using keys?

Rain: Eh heh . . .

* * *

Tyson & Ari

**Wiz**

&Mary&

-Chrys-

Teresa+

"Speech"

/Kai's thoughts/

* * *

Light, for she really was Light now, not Ari, slowly exhaled as she once more reached for her brother. I wasn't that she couldn't feel him- far from it, actually, but his location was as big a mystery as ever. 

Living up to your powers, Dark? She sent out and, as expected, got no response.

Elusive as a shadow. But why do you hide from **me**? I won't ever hurt you. You know that. Still no response. He had completely blocked her out, intentionally or unintentionally.

Sighing softly, she allowed herself to briefly turn her attention to someone a little more accessible.

Found anything Wiz?

**Maybe.**

Light fought the urge to groan. Why was she always like this? She was the only one of them who was always herself, instead of sliding into other personas when necessary (thus 'Fire' and 'Light') but somehow, instead of being easier to understand then the others, she was harder. And the goggles didn't help.

What do you mean, 'maybe'?

**Anxious, aren't you.**

. . . I will not dignify that with an answer.

**You just did. And you know what I was talking about- he's calmed down.**

The calm before the storm.

**Probably. At any rate, this is definitely Biovault again, though why they'd make the same mistake twice . . .**

Voltaire and Boris are in jail, so it's likely that whoever's taken her doesn't know what he's done.

**True enough. At any rate, they can't have taken her far, she'll immunize herself to whatever they used soon enough, and when she wakes up . . . well, it won't be pretty.**

They smirked. Then Light's expression turned thoughtful.

Who's in charge now, anyway?

**Couldn't tell you. Now, there are five biovault facilities near by with the capabilities to hold Fire . . .**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Max asked as they chased the two girls down yet another unrecognizable hall. 

Chrys and Mary exchanged a quick glance, not saying anything.

They kept running, and it only took Max about three minutes before he asked again.

"Where are we going?"

Once again they ignored him, and if anything they ran even faster. Ray and Max, in contrast, seemed to be slowing down.

/And here I thought we were in pretty good shape./ Ray grumbled to himself, panting. Doing his best to ignore the way his legs were burning he sped up to reach Chrys.

"I don't suppose you guys could slow down a little?" he rasped.

She shook her head sharply. "No. No time."

Ray sighed.

* * *

Fire threw herself into her bonded's arms, clinging to him. He held her for a moment before pushing her away gently. Stroking her hair, he looked her strait in the eyes, and she understood and stepped away. 

The truth was that while they were all dangerous, Dark was the worst. Dark was slow to anger, but when he was angry people started dying. He was slow to forgive- and he never forgot.

So when his eyes darkened like that, to a shade of blue so dark it was almost black, and he pushed her away, as though he was afraid to touch her for to long for fear of hurting, she knew better then to talk to him or try to touch him. Instead she just followed him quietly out of the room, hoping she would be able to rein in the damage before an innocent was harmed.

* * *

Rain: R&R please! Oh, and I no longer feel guilty for writing so many stories at once. I found an author who currently has over a hundred stories going at once. 


	14. Short update

Rain: Ohayo!

Wiz: Ohayo. Rain does not own Beyblade, but she does own T-blade, the Angels, and Triton.

Rain: That was . . . prompt.

Wiz: (types on her laptop)

Rain: Right. On with the story.

* * *

_Ty couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, couldn't feel. He reached and reached for the girls but came up empty, which meant that the other had control. He panicked; slamming himself against the walls- he hated small places! The only thing that was good was that it was dark, a blessing and a curse as he couldn't see anything, which was wrong, because he'd always been able to see in the dark, the dark was his element, it was never supposed to defy him this way- he slammed against the invisible box one more time before sliding down to the floor, burying his face in his arms and praying that he would wake up from this nightmare._

* * *

Ray stared in disbelief at the building in front of them. _Why _were they at BBA headquarters? And how had they gotten here, anyway? He rubbed his eyes. To him it just seemed as though they had been walking- or running, rather- and they had ended up in front of the BBA headquarters. Frowning he brushed his hair out of his eyes- and his frown deepened, even as he followed Chrys and Mary in. When had his hair fallen out of its tie? Usually it took an extremely strong wind to do that . . . 

"We need to see Mr. Dickenson, now." Ordered Mary said.

Max and Ray shared looks of disbelief. Who in their right mind walked in here and demanded to see Mr. D like that?

The secretary shared their sentiments. Her smile turned saccharine sweet. "And do you have an appointment?"

"We don't need one." Chrys said flatly. "Tell him Wind and Earth are here, and that it's an emergency. He'll see us."

The secretary- Monica- raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Mary smiled coldly and murmured something to her. Monica paled and grabbed her phone, dialing as she did so.

"Sir? . . . Yes, I know, but . . . There's someone here asking to see you . . . They said it was an emergency . . . Err, Wind and Earth, or something like- yes, sir!" looking shaken, Monica looked back at the two girls while hanging up the phone. "You can go on up."

Mary nodded. Chrys turned two the two boys.

"You wait here."

Max's eyes widened. "But-!"

The girls were already gone.

* * *

Fire bit her lip as the tenth- or was it eleventh? She wasn't certain- guard fell, dead. 

Dark was taking his time. But why? And where were they going?

"Hey, you!"

Fire closed her eyes. That was twelve.

She was certain now.

* * *

"Well!" demanded Ari. She'd given up on finding Ty herself- wherever he was, she couldn't reach him- but having nothing to do driving her insane. 

It was also causing her to switch randomly between her Light mindset and her "Ari" one.

"Patience." Wiz said absently.

"I don't want to play solitaire!" she cried.

Wiz swiveled to look at her, blinking. Ari flushed.

"I meant to be patient, not to play patience." Wiz said dryly, standing up.

"I know that." Growled Light, Ari's eyes turning white yet again. Then they began flickering between light blue and white continuously.

"Where are you going?" Ari demanded, eyes still flickering.

Wiz smirked. "To get Dark, of course."

They stopped on white.

* * *

Rain: To make things a little clearer, here are some facts: 

Ari's eyes are blue, Light's are white, and it changes depending.

Ari does not have multiple personality disorder, or any mental disorder for that matter. Light is just a frame of mind where she is completely in tune with her element- light- as opposed to Ari's frame of mind, which allows her to think on a more human level. The same goes for the other girls.

Ty is a different case. Ty can't handle the results of his powers- mainly, death- and so has something closer to multiple personality disorder, with one way amnesia between the two, thus the 'box' he's currently in. As he gets older and he's more capable of handling the truth, the amnesia will disappear and he'll develop a system like the others (we assume). The reason I don't consider this MPD is because it's not really trauma created- he was born with it- and it will disappear naturally, without help from a therapist.

Wiz is just . . . Wiz. Even I don't understand her. Also, there are probably only two more chapters left, three at most. I'm afraid it might be anticlimactic, so I'll apologize ahead of time; SORRY!

Anywho, R&R please!


End file.
